A holding device of this sort is, for example, described in DE 10 2004 062 177 B4. In this description of an embodiment of a holding device, the contact surface of the mounting device comprises the back wall of a housing unit. Two jaws protrude laterally from this; their distances are adjustable according to the width of the mobile telephone to be mounted in the device. The lateral jaws are both equipped with padding and remain in place whilst mounting and removing the mobile telephone. As a result, only a friction connection occurs between the jaws and the mounted mobile telephone, which holds the telephone in place.
In order to avoid a shift parallel to the contact surface, the holding device described has an additional vertical jaw, which is also padded. The distance between this third vertical jaw and the two lateral jaws can also be adjusted so that the dimensions can be adapted to the length and width of each mobile telephone.
However, it is a disadvantage that only a friction connection occurs when mounting a mobile telephone. As a result, the paddings on the individual jaws are pushed together so that they exert a force upon the mounted telephone, due to their elastic properties. However, after long usage, the paddings take on the particular form of the mounted mobile telephone, so that the holding power decreases over time. Furthermore, with a frictional connection, this can be always be resolved with enough force without any damage to the holding device, so that the mounted mobile telephone can be disconnected from the holder while the holding device is being used, particularly in motor vehicles, when the vehicle drives over potholes or other obstacles, for example.
Furthermore, according to the prior art, a mobile telephone mounted in the holding device can be slid or shifted within the holder without it leaving the holder. However, mobile telephones in this type of holding device are often simultaneously charged or, for example, connected with an integrated hands-free device in a vehicle. In this way, electrical contacts and connectors are connected with each other, which would be subjected to a considerable mechanical strain during a shifting of the mobile telephone within the holder.